lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Al buen chapín
Dícese de una corporación del Internerd que se ocupa de hacer los estupidos, imbeciles, idiotas mejores doblajes de la historia no como esos mojados mexicanos hijos de Puta. Sacudancela Saquencela!! Fundación La corporación de Doblaje guatemalteco "Al Buen Chapin" tiene sus orígenes en la inventiva de un flipao acaudalado comemierda sujeto, de nombre Ronald A. Ramirez Mackay. El ilustre fundador fue un pobre diablo que había dejado una televisora chafa mexicana por ser bastante malo (Si por malo se entendiese de habla deforme). Si no fuera porque tenía familia en Guatemala se jodía, pero se trasladó a un lugarejo y formó ésta honorable corporación. Televisa los huevos!! Ahora que recuerdo no fue televisa, fue de un lugar mas chilero de donde lo hecharon...fue de la estacion de Canal 5 el canal de los chafarotes (osea del Ejercito) pero fue porque a Ronald le daba por cantar la puta cancion del soldado, esa que dice; "Uuunn solldadoooooo es un hijo un amigo un heeermmaaanoooo", y asi fue como se lo agarraron cagando de pendejo y lo subieron a un camion con un vergazo de ishkamics que olian a pata y se lo llevaron al culo del mundo a Playa Grande a echar pija con los cuques y/o chafas militares durante el conflicto armado en Guate. Nota: este parrafo esta lleno de estupideces (jilipolleces) y corre el riesgo de perder su tiempo si lo lee Fue en ese entonces cuando la rebelion Decepticon ataco full force a la compañia que en Guatemala construia al Chato, un carrito hecho con desperdicios de carros que desechaban de Cuba y arrojaban al Mar, por eso es que cuando te sentabas en uno de estos vehiculos sentias como que los cangrejos se te metian en el ojete nui, puchis pero ya me fui al carajo de la historia Once Again, ....ah si...los Gobots atacaron con lo que parecia ser un gas hilarante a nuestros queridos heroes entre ellos El Gordo de Nuestro Mundo in the Morning, Ronald MacKay, El JuanJo de las Noticias de Guatevision, Juan Pablo Urrea de En la mira con Cariño y ese pisado de CineEscape, causando en ellos horribles mutaciones y deseos incontrolables de salir en algun medio y de alguna manera influir en los jovenes chapines y cagarse aun mas en las mentes sanas que el Profesor Ramirez habia luchado por formar atraves de los años con la ayuda de Jorgito Mendez y Don Chalo y su medico en casa. Tom Berenger junto a Rambo rescataron a nuestros Heroes de las crueldades de la selva en Playa Grande y el Gobierno de Serrano Elias los condecoro con la Orden del Guisquil Kikiri Trece en Calidad de Chucho con soco, y luego se les dio a cada uno un medio de comunicacion a su eleccion, Q.27 y una bolsa de condones Scudo Gold para que educaran al Pais, sin darse cuenta que los pisados venian maleados mentalmente y estaba a punto de cagarse en la Society Chapinensis. Una vez el MacKay se gasto sus Q.27 en Pikarones en la tienda la surtidora el muy coche se sampo en la trompa los condones pensando que eran chicles europeos y luego como no supo que hacer porque apenas y le funciona la shola se paro en una esquina a intentar vender el cuerpecito...pero una turba de huecos jovenes lo verguio y de todos modos 3 semanas despues ni siquiera le habian frenado para gritarle Morro!! Asi es que se dedico a la venta de juguetes en el webeadero Metamercado Mixco San Juan un lugar infestado de cucas y Ratas , pero que de vez en cuando se mantiene lleno de MucoRicas a las que el Ronald sin mucha esfuerzo les convence de que su chilito (lo tiene chico el pisado igual que su cerebro) es un pedrito de chocolate pa que lo metan en la trompa llena de casquillos de oro y coronas dentales; Ya aburrido de los culosShucos (suele suceder uno se harta de cualquier mierda) se compro una computadora con los buenos muchachones de Guatel (corporacion maligna de Guatemala conocida como Telgua) y lo que el considero una buena oferta por una DELL Inspiron 1300 e internet a una velocidad que primero me voy a ver el Superclasico de los rojos y cremas a que esta cancion del Burrito Sabanero cantada por el Pauly Shore Chapin sea descargada, resulto pagando lo que vale un viaje a Disney Landia por ella....Pela la verga Disney Landia apesta porque se mantiene llena de Gringos en trajes shucos de peluche. Empezo entonces a trabajar en la mentecilla de MacKay el efecto de las gallinas ciegas que se comia en la selva y empezo a hacer voces...al principio la gente penso, "que estupido este cerotio", pero sucedio como con las peliculas de el Santo que de tan mala que es una cosa llega al nivel de Genial y Ronald se empezo a preguntar; Que putas hago con este Don??. Bueno al Don lo Hecharon a vergazos los de Krypton Security del Metamercado por liero al pisado y Ronald se quedo solo una vez mas en su local...Cuando recibio la Visita de un su cuas Zacapaneco que es mas chistoso que los 3 huitecos y el Nito y Neto bien a pija, su nombre es Fernando Estuardo Cordon y las hiso de Padrino Magico al enseñarle a MacKay a Editar con un disco pirata que se compraron en la sexta avenida con el Buki...descubriendo asi Ronald lo que queria hacer con su vida aparte de tomarle fotos a chavas menores de 20 y ser amenazado constantemente por novios celosos. Empezó con un constante hackeo de sitios que le hacían la competencia (Incluyendo elmastalishte.com y saquencelapisados.net, pero optó por salir y defender su patria despues de ir a México a beber una cerveza, bueno no fue hasta Mexico llego ahi nomas a Tapachula y se compro lo que fuera que encontrara en el Sam Club a precios de Remate para regresar a Guatemala evadiendo impuesto y dandole mordida a cuanto agente de la SAT se encontrara en el camino para llevar sus novedades a su negocio EQUISTOYS y meterle la pija al proximo. Ya estando ahi y viendo que su vacia existencia no le daba nada mas se puso de pie levanto su espada de Guateplast y dijo lo siguiente; HAAAYYY TAAAMAAALES LOOOSSS SAAABBAAAADOOOOOOSSSS....YYYY CAAAALLDOSSSS LOOOSSS LLUUUUNEEESSSS... Luego de eso se toco la nariz como suele hacerlo porque tiene un tick de mierda igual al de Adal Ramones que hace creer a la gente de que se esta zampado cocaina en las chatas y se sento y empezo a doblar al buen chapin cansado de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera... Los primeros doblajes no tenian sentido ya que los hacia en calidad de charita de por alla del parque Colon, osea bien a tusa...ya los ultimos doblajes pues....igual no tenian sentido, pero de eso a escuchar la palabra chido, chale, cachondo, chanfle, etc. pues los Guatemaltecos dijeron...ya pues que se le va a hacer!! y le hicieron huevos con sus estupideces nominandolo asi a la ceiba de oro, los premios exponesh, los jade, el premio a la mujer del año de la onu y a la oti. Por cierto no gana uno solo de todas estas anteriores preseas porque no quizo soltar un solo quetzal el pisado, asi es que continuo encerrado en el Metamercado Mixco Saint John comiendose una mierda pero ahora con granola osease que subio de nivel sayan pero no como el sayan chafa de Dragon ball AF sino que un sayan bien de aguebo como el que traia Carlos Peña cuando recien llego a Guatemala que se sentia la ultima mierda el pisado y al final pa que putas nos rompieste el corazon MIERDA!!....Perdon ya me fui por otro lado....en donde estaba??...ah si...y asi es como se pasa el Metroid Corruption para el Nintendo Wii sin que se te suden tanto los coyoles moviendo esos manerales de mierda...hasta un proximo episodio de Club Nientiendo, yo soy su fiel amigo Luigi el pelos pubicos en la cabeza, adios los amo!! Como nota adicional, le escribo que si usted leyo este parrafo completo, acaba de desperdiciar, si desperdiciar, 10 o 15 minutos de su existencia, dependiendo de su nivel de escolaridad y de la capacidad de concentracion que posea. Vaya manera de desperdiciar el tiempo de un friki... AtontadosAtentados de la compañia La comunidad del anio, el reto y los videos de Gollum Su primer atentado fue un doblaje incipiente acerca de un favorito de El Señor de los Anillos: Gollum. Regularmente lo marcaron como "un cerote que es el hueco de los gordos (Los hobbits) por el pisto y las idas a libar con las putas". Posteriormente acertáron en sacar a bailar a Gandalf el mugriento junto a Porruman. Finalmente se realiza un video en El Poney pisador, "Donde usted pone su dinero, money, y nosotros dejamos que pise". Gil Man y los majes del chile tierno Hola, soy Aarón y tengo un puesto en la Terminal. Dícen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, pero mi huevo, ese gato si es maguey marca el inicio de éste deficiente doblaje. La trama se centra en Aarón, el shumo más talishte de la Terminal, que un día chocó su espada de Guateplast y gritó: "¡Hay tamales los sabadooooooos! ¡Y caldos los lúnes!" Solo tres tipos le vieron, Zoyla Juarez (Una meretriz), el Manotas y el Maguito Ordoñes. Juntos defienden la terminal de los malvados partídos políticos. Recientemente salio el Doblaje Gilman y la corona del Rey Randolfo, igual de pura mierda pero me cague de la risa cuando salio lo del Equipo Rocket...puta eso si no me lo esperaba, que putas le echaron a la incaparina que se tomaba el mula del MacKay, espero por el bien de Chapinlandia (la tierra no la marimba orquesta) que sea imposible de reproducirse porque si le permiten tener hijos, mi guatechula como decian los comics de pastelitos Winnie esta perdida!! Javier Pomez y el chiribisco tenebroso No hay mucho que decir. Maldito hijo del quetzal que responde al nombre de Javier Pomez va de compras con un peludo gigantesco, que se pasea por las calles orgulloso de su pajarote y ademas de un buho que se compro y le saca la leche de los huevos a Javier para que la vendan como Yogurt en Cafe Saul y asi se puede comprar unos sus Kutios para pasar un rato babeando bien a verga en la banqueta de enfrente del Bar Noa Noa alla en la Zona 8 Capitalina. FALO Otra cosa que no vale la pena. La razon de ser de este doblaje era solo como escusa para poner el trailer de la infame lica Iron Man of God y asi darle coloron al Cash Luna de que se esta hartando el pisto de un monton de mulas que creen que solo con irse a somatar la caja toraxica a un mega estadio ya se ganaron el cielo, bueno pero como con su pisto cada quien hace un candelero lero la a mi me pela la verga igual que la voz de Alf o Falo como le dice este Gordo del MacKay. El único dialogo rescatable ni siquiera se da allí (Es que los bochinches del congreso se pisan de pasados). Como me baje el pellejo en otros tiempo fantaseando con la flaca gringa esa de ahi que ni chiches, ni culo tenia pero igual como era peliroja vale la pena el esfuerzo....mierda se me quemo la tortilla en la hornilla de la estufa por estar escribiendo estupideces.... SAT Wars: un truño inmemoriable Una parodia de Star Wars; el primer video son los más refinados albures de la jerga chapina,incluido Me llamo Yoda y el maestro jedi (Yedai) soy; si la mano está en joda me llama marrano''. El segundo implica La venganza del shumo (A que la verga pa' saber que es un shumo). SAT Wars es mejor que cualquier otro doblaje que ustedes hayan hecho. Maricones hijos de puta deben de ser mexicanos me cago en su puta madre. Y hay le dicen a su madre que no le voy a pagar porque es una de las putas mas mierda que me he chimado. Kill Wally: la mera verga Mel Gibson se pinta la cara para apoyar a la sele y por alguna razon la voz le sale como el doblaje de optimus prime, se siente el muy cabron sentado en caballo con la falda del Maria Auxiliadora solo porque la brisa en los guebos le da la frescura que tiene ese nuevo pinolio que vende la marca Suly a Q.10 en el HiperWallmart...bueno entonces llega y habla con unos pisados que se negaron comprarle los boletos a precios estratosfericos a los pisados de los revendedores porque pensaron que el fut nacional esta tan en el culo que no vale la pena pagar choca mas por las entradas, entonces estan viendo como putas se organizan y le prenden fuego al primer transmetro que pase por ahi, porque asi somos los chapines de mierda y la agarramos con lo primero que se nos atraviese. No es más que un mal doblaje hecho sobre la epopeya de William Wallace. La temática: un jodido clásico entre rojos y cremas al más puro estilo de Televisa y que carece de un logico final, cuando nos ponen al difunto David Carradine tocando en flauta una rola de Star Wars que parece que fue lo unico que el MacKay aprendio en el Infantes con su profesor de musica el Colocho pelos pubicos que usaba tangas. Por cierto la voz que le puso a la Uma Thurman me caia como patada en los güebos. Indiana Jones y el arte perdido de dar casaca Algo nuevo. El autor no se da tiempo ni de verlos y ya los sube al Ya te ví, marraneitor, este doblaje se trata de las aventuras de Henry Junior conocido en este doblaje como Francisco Jones, pero le dicen el Chiscojones (ya ni se esmera este cerote) Plaza Vivar: lo mejor de lo mejor para peques. Como no, si no podían faltar esos shumazos como Beto y Enrique o Archivaldo. Si nos quejábamos de los doblajes mexicano o español ¡Te queremos, Cash!, el chapín es la mera verga. Empezando por el shumazo Archivaldo, que nos enseña la diferencia entre "Hasta la verga" y "Aquí nomás", para que vean que los doblajes dejan algo. Iron man of god Bueno,como todos saben, el nombre del prota es Cash Luna; y como bien saben, impulsa de día el programa espacial de Guatemala. Hasta se compro Zacapa y amueblo el peten. Le topamos buscando mareros y no encontró nada. Poco despues, le topamos en una turba aclamandole, contando su segunda historia. Igual, para tener su nivel de casaca hay que tener la verga de _________________________________________________________________________ este tamaño,si no preguntadle a un negro. Esta bien que lo quieran manejar contra Haroldo, un arreador de cabras, pero ¡No lo pueden manejar! Solo vean como lo aclaman al hacer la seña de amor y paz "Sos grande Cash" Atentados... en su contra Hacia 2009 el año pasado, mariguanos, pisados la compañía sufrió un fuerte ataque de trolls que impidieron que la mara chapina se educara y entretuviera con los doblajes. Al final del hackeo, varios frijoleros mexicanos metieron un chingo de mierda al sitio en lugares como Feisbuc y Tuiter. Debido a ello, el sitio (Aprovechando el brote de la porcina) pagó a miles de jotos salvadoreños a contagiar de xenofobia a los ilegales mexicanos que fueron a ver a la selecta (Mote de la selección de Furbo de El Salvador Atenco) contra los Ratones Verdes de México (La selección, pues). Se manifestó una guerrilla alegando que el pago fue escaso ya que les dieron con todo (Lo más abundante: un cubrebocas con un puerco y la leyenda ''Hecho en México''). La cosa no pasó de otro hackeo. Un mensaje para los mexicanos del '''Presidente Mackay Pinches mexicanos sois una mierda y se la comen viva los doblajes al buen chapin Saquencela!! Los Doblajes al Buen Chapin son como un cancer y poco a poco cuando menos lo sintamos vamos a escuchar la voz de Ronald Alejandro Ramirez MacKay hasta en los anuncios de los Kellogs...a no en esos no , porque ahora los hacen en Mexico porque la economia esta tan echa verga en Guate que despues de 40 años cerraron sus puertas en Guate y don chofo se puso como la gran puta he hiso un berrinche que por poco y le tienen que dar su pastilla para que no se muera de un yeyo... Aaahh que don chofo mas bravo pero tiene un corazonzote el pisadito emo. enlaces Para los pisados que gustan de Youtube Para quienes odian Youtube y quieren ver los cortes de Don Laurentino